Counting Sheep
by Yanvi
Summary: When they were young, Kakashi always count sheep for Tenzo, in order to get the boy to fall sleep... and when they were older, will they do the same? BL, One shot, Kakashi x Yamato/ Tenzo, inspired by Inoue kazuhiko san's counting sheep sound track.


**Counting Sheep**

While I am typing this up, I am actually lack of sleep as I have some reading that I need to complete before tomorrow, so I was looking up for things to listen to, to keep me awake as its already 1 o'clock in the morning… [.._..] But I accidentally clicked into Inoue- san's track about counting sheep. Imaging Kakashi sensei was doing this…. Arhhhhh! So this is the product of my wild fascination. [Mind you that, actually what he was saying between is so intimate that I really want to scream!]

Nonetheless, let's roll!

Hyper-active and nose bleeding,

Vi

O o o o o O o o o o O

**_Kakashi POV_**

Imagine we are lying on the soft grass, looking up the sky and there are many, many white, fluffy sheep near us. There was a full moon and numerous stars on the sky.

Sheep began to jump highly across the fence that is in the middle of the field.

_One Sheep…_

_Two Sheep…_

_Three Sheep…_

_Four Sheep…_

_Five Sheep…_

A silver hair shinobi was counting softly on the futon, along with a black hair boy who was around similar age, but slightly smaller in size. He wrapped the smaller boy with his left hand, while speaking softly, counting the sheep.

It was how he tucked himself to bed since his father, Sakumo, was always on missions, away from the village. His mum was dead after he reached age one as she was sick, even before she gave birth to him. Even though he has Minato sensei visited him sometimes, he could not ask the man stay all the time as he fully understood that the blond should have his own private time when he was inside the village gate, as the man was always on missions too.

Therefore, he was not surprised when Sandaime told him that the blond recommended him to look after the child that was in his arm.

_Six Sheep…_

_Seven Sheep…_

He did not understand the pain that the boy has been though, however, he understood the loneliness and the nightmares. He was not surprised when he was woken up by the boy's scream. Although the boy denied, he slipped into the futon and started counting sheep, just like what his father did before he committed seppuku.

C c c c c c c c c C

_**Tenzo POV**_

He lied down as he was told by his senpai. He felt shameful as he should not have woken up the older boy. He was now a genin, preparing his chunin exam with his senpai, one of the youngest jounin in the village. He should not simply woken up by nightmares this easily, and letting his senpai knew that he was actually afraid to go back to sleep.

He closed his eyes, listening to the sharp, but gentle voice that his senpai has. He was a rare few that has seen the boy's face, which was covered by the mask all the time. But he was certain that within years, his senpai would be one of the most popular jounin and of course, one of the strongest jounin in the village.

He relaxed his muscles slowly, feeling the warmth of his senpai. He was grateful, as he knew that the older boy did not like any physical interaction, but he hugged him nonetheless.

Slowly… sheep by sheep, he felt asleep.

C c c c c c c c c C

_**Kakashi POV**_

_Eight Sheep…_

_Nine Sheep…_

_Ten Sheep…_

Kakashi ruffled the black hair gently, and realised that his kohai has already felt asleep. He grinned softly. Minato sensei was always right. Since the present of the kohai, amazingly, he has less nightmares than before. Since Obito's death, he has rough sleep everyday, blaming himself being such a loser. However, with the present of the kohai, he has the sense of responsibility and that he knew that he would not let the history to repeat itself. He has someone that to guard his back as well as to protect.

He dragged the duvet up to their shoulders, and placed a masked perk on the other boy's forehead.

_Oyasumi-nasai, Tenzo._

C c c c c c c c c C

Year after year, Tenzo witnessed the changes of his senpai. From a thin boy, his senpai has grown into a fine man, one of the strongest and famous jounin, not just in the village, but in other villages as well.

On the other hand, due to the nature of his identity, he has remained in the ANBU, while his senpai was sent to lead his own genin team instead.

Along with the other changes, his senpai's voice was one of the most remarkable changes. Unlike the slightly sharp voice that he has as a child, the man has a whisky like voice, for which Tenzo could not resist to imagine what it would be like if his senpai count sheep for him for once again, just like how they used to share a bed.

He shook his head, as that was wrong. They were grown men and that he was even larger in size than his senpai, the idea of sharing the same bed was so wrong. He shuffled the idea away and tucked it deeply in his mind instead.

However, he was wrong. His senpai actually felt the same. During one of the odd missions that they have assigned to, since the senpai's withdrawal from the ANBU, the man pulled him into his embrace, just like the time when they were still boys.

_Eleven Sheep…_

_Tweleve Sheep…_

_Thirdteen Sheep…_

_Forteen Sheep…_

_Fifteen Sheep…_

_Na… Tenzo… Why are you not asleep yet? I remembered that you would have fallen asleep when I counted up to 10._

_Kakashi senpai, I am not a child anymore._ Tenzo raised his head as he complained. _And we are still in an ANBU mission, how can an ANBU fall asleep this easily?_

Kakashi pushed the head back to his chest plate. _So, my kohai, you don't believe in my skills?_

_Iie. It just that I am lying right on top of your chest and I am heavier than you now, Kakashi senpai. It's simply not right for me to fall asleep…Mphh…_

Tenzo was silence by Kakashi's lips. His eyes were wide opened as the older man turned and pinned him on to the grass, while their lips were not separated, and his senpai pushed his tongue in as he opened his mouth due to the sudden movement.

Kakashi only withdrew his lips as the kohai was running out of breath.

_My kohai, Suki dayo…_

_Sen-pai… Ore… mo…_

C c c c c c c c C

Then, time passed by, Kakashi accepted his first team of genin, while Tenzo remained in the ANBU as always. Even though they still shared the same futon, and slept together for half of the time. It was simply different, as once they managed to reach their bed, either one of them would have fallen asleep already.

Although Kakashi did sometimes starting the old habit again, Tenzo would either pretend or that Kakashi was too tired and felt asleep instead. If it was the latter, Tenzo would have pulled the duvet up, like the older man used to do and kissed the man good night.

They only assisgned to the same mission as they have to train Naruto, in order to develop new jutsu for the boy. They lied side by side, with the blond lied next to the older man.

_Naruto, calm down and sleep. You need to rest, in order to recharge your chakra._

_Demo muri dettabyo! I can't sleep at all, I keep thinking about the words you say this morning!_

_Naruto, please lie down and take a few breath. It would help. If not, I don't mind tie you up with my woods._

_Ma… ma… let me count sheep, it should help. Naruto, lie down and listen._

_Hai… _Naruto lied down obediently.

Once he was certain that the boy lied flat, Kakashi began.

_Imagine we are surrounded by a herd of white, soft and fluffy sheep…_

_One __Sheep_…

_Two Sheep…_

_Three Sheep…_

_Four Sheep…_

_Z..z..z... Z..z..z… Ramen…_

Both men went dead air as they realised that the boy has already fallen asleep.

_He is worst than you, Tenzo. _Kakashi chuckled softly.

_Hai._ The man replied. _But then, it could not be helped, I supposed. Kakashi senpai's voice is really soft and yet magnetic. It gives people a sense of security… And… I was actually jealous ne… senpai… since I have loss the privilege of listening to your counting, as I know you have done the same for our fellow shinobi during missions…_

_Ma… ma… _Kakashi interrupted and softly, but accurately, grabbed Tenzo's hand and have their fingers intertwined. _But it's different, is it not?_

_Hai._ Tenzo rolled and placed his head on top of Kakashi's left chest, where his heart was. _It is. Senpai's heartbeat is the only thing that I really want. Feeling you are alive making me feeling alive. When I did not feel your heart beat after Pein's attract, I thought my heart has stopped functioning too…_

_Tenzo… _Kakashi placed his hand on the man's black hair and ruffled passionately, just like what he used to do. _I will be with you, for always. Aishiteru._

_Ore mo. Aishiteru, Kakashi senpai._

Kakashi placed a soft perk on Tenzo's forehead. _Shall I start counting then?_

_Yes please._

_One Sheep…_

_Two Sheep…_

_Three Sheep…_

_Four Sheep…_

_Five… Z..z..z…._

_Have a nice dream. Minasan, oyasumi-nasai. _

_Yanvi_

_N.B. not sure whether this is really strange and unstructured, but it's now almost 3 o'clock in the morning, I hope it's 'readable', and reviews please! Doumo and mata-ne._


End file.
